In The Woods
by Senwahei
Summary: An unspoken agreement in the dark, a private event under the stars, relations in the woods. Sesshomaru is a lone wolf, Kagura is a feather in the wind. We all know when they met and when they said goodbye. But did anything ever happen in between? What if they were bed buddies who could scratch that itch for each other. This pairing is exactly what they both need.


Kagura had been stalking him for a fortnight. Their first encounter in the field has been so electrifying her body had not stopped tingling since. The simplicity of the tease between them had left her throbbing with the need for another interaction.

For a week she had hovered high above the treetops chasing his pack, trying not to be noticed. Normally long walks through the woods would be boring, but watching his tall ripped frame gracefully walk through the forest was enchanting. Her day job kept her busy, making it harder for her to keep track of the group, however she was determined not to lose them. She found them one day leaving the woods, the change of pace was refreshing. Sesshomaru separated from his gang again, leaving the little minion with the child. He journeyed along through the countryside until he came across Inuyasha in a crazed stated. She watched as he wielded his long hard steel to easily over power the half breed. The smooth caress of his sword stroke sent shivers down her spine realizing how much control and strength he possessed. Kagura closed her eyes and could picture his hand squeezing her instead of the hilt of that sword.

She followed Sesshomaru away from the fight, sighing as he found his way back to the tree line. It was so much harder to follow him here. As it got dark she got closer, trying to keep track of the silver shine in the moonlight. She hovered over the leaves on the ground to keep from making a noise.

Sesshomaru spun on the spot about half way through his walk and drew his sword. The red glow illuminated his face, calm and collective, but ready to kill. Kagura gently touched down a few feet away from him and smiled.

"Put your sword away...I'm not here to fight."

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he contemplated the situation. Should he take her word for it? Why is she here if it wasn't a fight? She reeked of Naraku's scent. He watched her face, it was strangely gentle, not eager for a fight but eager for something else. The blade slipped back into his obi next to Tensaiga and he stared at her.

"Did Naraku send you?"

"No. No one knows I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" His voice remained calm but his posture was ready to strike.

Kagura slowly slipped her hand under her kimono just over her plump breast before pushing it off her shoulder, then running her slender middle finger around her exposed nipple. Her eyes never looked away from his face, watching for him to follow her hand. Sesshomaru's gaze and stern grimace never faltered.

"I have an itch...I know you can scratch it." This did not seem to stir anything with him so she took a step forward as she started to undress her other shoulder. By the time she had slipped her kimono to her waist, exposing her ample bosom, she was standing inches from Sesshomaru. With a deep breath, her chest heaved brushing her nipples against one of the points on his armor.

Sesshomaru still didn't move, but he was looking down at her. He wouldn't admit it but he had glanced down at the deep crevasse of her natural cleavage. His cold eyes stared into her hungry red pools as they gleaned up at him. He could smell her fever now that she was so close. Naraku's must was mingling with a new perfume, a soft earthy smell wafted towards his nose in the passing breeze.

Kagura could feel his stare piercing down to her tingling belly. She boldly but slowly raised a hand, wondering if he would stop her, but never vering from her path. Her slender fingers slipped into the top his kimono, her right thumb rubbing the soft fabric, while the tips of her fingers brushed his bare skin underneath.

Her fingers did not linger on his warm skin for long before they were ripped out of his shirt. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm away, cause Kagura to whirl out of his personal space and turn away from him. He pulled her arm back and pinned it behind her before ramming her entire body into a nearby tree.

Kagura gasped trying to catch herself and her breath from the sudden change of events and the force of being pushed between a sexy man and a hard place. She noticed the spikes on his armor pressing into the bare flesh of her back, sending shocks of pain to mingle with the excitement of the anticipated pleasure. Breathing heavy, she looked back at him as he pressed ever closer. His hot breath draft into her ear, traveling down her neck like a trickle of water.

Time stood still as their bodies crushed together. The pain of the spikes twisted into ecstasy with every warm breath that escaped his lips. Sesshomaru sensed the blood pressure building under his armor. This close to her he could smell her personal scent of fresh air and earth mingling in with her maker's stench. His urges were boiling under his skin, and he was starting to notice they were taking control of his inhibitions.

"Tell anyone of this…" he hissed into her ear and squeezed her wrist, pulling her arm further back causing her to lean closer to his cheek. "...and I will rip you into pieces then feed you to your precious wind."

Kagura closed her eyes and let out a longing moan, melting against him. He kept the squeeze on her using his armor to hold her in place but let go of her wrist. He needed his hand to undress. He fumbled with a hook along the side of the armor while trying to keep her from moving. She, however, had no intention of going anywhere, this was exactly where she wanted to be.

Instead, Kagura used her newly freed hand to help untie his obi. She heard his swords clink to the ground as the knot slipped free. Seconds later she heard the slide of some buckles before the pressure release from her back.

Sesshomaru watched as blood trickled down her back after the spikes were removed from the spider etched into her skin. The spider had been impaled in the head, it seemed fitting to stab Naraku for this event. He tossed the armor off to the side before pushing his body back into her. Without the weight of the armor his personal prisoner was trying to escape from its cloth cage. Leaning into Kagura again she could feel the new spike in her back.

He fumbled with her kimono, lifting the bottom to expose her smooth cheeks. Kagura was untying his hakama without looking while trying help hold up her own kimono. She arched her back, sticking her ass into him as his pants dropped to the ground. Their exposed privates connecting, feeling a pulse shared between them.

Pheromones flooded Sesshomaru's senses when her hot and wet fuzzy pocket was released. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to take in the scent and felt the warmth envelope his cock for the first time. It had been a while since he had taken the temperature of a woman. He growled in her ear thrusting his hips against her ass. The sensation of her gripping onto his pole, along with the skin to skin contact from the rest of his body had his senses on hyperdrive. Kagura vocalized her pleasure with a throaty grunt, and stood on her tiptoes trying to rock her hips into his body to accept him deeper.

Several thrusts in and their rhythm was off. Sesshomaru slipped out twice just as he was enjoying himself. His pleasured growl turned into frustration and he ripped her off the tree and threw her to the ground, without a care for her safety.

Kagura lay face down in the dust as the leaves crunched around her. She could tell there was a fresh and bloody scrape on her knees and started to rise a little pained but not beaten. Sesshomaru was behind her before she could lift herself from the dirt. His hand pushed down the back of her neck, forcing her face back into the cold earth. At the same time his fleshy weapon dived back into her warm cave. As violent and restraining as it was, Kagura found pleasure in his control, appreciated the power he had over her.

Each lunge was the perfect scratch that she needed, that she had been fantasizing about for a fortnight. She moaned in unison with every plunge, enduring the slap of his balls against her clit as he fucked her doggystyle. Sesshomaru found his rhythm, holding onto her hip to guide her backside closer. Each thrust he went deeper, welcoming her sweet honey as it dripped down his crotch.

Looking back at him, Kagura saw he was in his own world. While she was there enjoying this strong man fucking her, he was enjoying fucking someone else. His eyes were squinted closed with his chin jutted up towards the sky. Kagura moaned louder pushing her ass back into him to try and get his attention, instead he dug his claws into her cheek and dominated their movements.

Even with only one hand, Sesshomaru was in charge. He picked up his pace and slapped her flesh harder as he knew he was getting close. Involuntarily, a growl rumbled in his throat as he clenched his jaw shut. Each hammer drove into Kagura's G spot like tapping her pleasure button. It didn't matter that he was dreaming of someone else, she was still relishing in the bliss that was sending tingles down her spine. Her eyes squeezed shut at the same time as her pussy clamped down around his dick bringing the friction to a climax. The echoes of the forest made the sex claps sound defining and endless, while the rest of the woods stood still to listen.

As quickly as it started it ended, when Sesshomaru pulled out and emptied his goods to seed the ground while panting. He sat back on his heels catching his breath no longer touching Kagura. She moved aside to sit in the leaves staring at the wet spot he had left behind. Looked up at him, he stood and started to redress, so Kagura pulled her kimono down to cover herself as well. There was no shame or despair in seeking sexual favors from him. In fact, she was delighted with the self-indulgence that had taken place. Her instincts had been right and it had been worth the risk of her life.

"You can go now." She looked up from her daze to find he was mostly dressed.

Kagura smiled and pulled the feather from her hair throwing it down in front of her. It expanded and lifted her into the air, her kimono still off her shoulders giving him one last glance at her supple breast.

"The pleasure was mine." She smiled and let the wind carry her away.


End file.
